The practice of manufacturing in aircraft or aerospace fields has become simultaneously complex and diverse requiring multiple disciplines incorporating either metal removal in the form of cutting the desired piece from a larger general shape of the desired metal, or the application of composite fiber in broad bands commonly referred to as “tape” against a stationary tool, mold or rotating mandrel (referred to generically herein as a tool), or the application of smaller composite fiber “tows” against a tool.
Each of these methods of manufacturing has been dependent upon the incorporation and utilization of Computer Aided Design and Manufacturing (“CAD/CAM”) software programs which identify and premise all manufacturing processes through a series of algorithms executed from a main computer through the appropriate machine tool software. These algorithms include certain formula known specifically to the machine tool in regards to positions, pressure application against the mold, tool, rate of speed of movement across a predetermined pathway, rate of speed of rotation for the purposes of cutting or removing metal from a pre-designated area, ranges of drill or bore depth, and a myriad of other movements or functions necessary to complete the desired finished product.
The practice in the respective industrial applications has been the development of custom made machine systems singularly dedicated to the identified manufacturing process (i.e. machines specifically for multi-axial metal removal, or machines specifically for composite tape application, or machines specifically for composite fiber tow application), without opportunity for diversified utilization in other applications. Such specialization has limited manufacturers in their ability to secure business by reason of the considerable financial commitment necessary to acquire an efficient, contemporary, comprehensive manufacturing machine and its attendant software. This is due to redundant costs for redundant portions of the various systems that are generally universal to all processes.
As a result of this specialization, many manufacturers having limited financial resources have been unable to expand their enterprise in other fields or have been limited in either capacity or competitive ability, to engage in other types of manufacturing as related to the aircraft or aerospace industries.
What is needed therefore, is a manufacturing system that provides a traditional base positioning system, such as a gantry having a ram in either a vertical or horizontal presentation in relation to the tool that also provides a means by which the system may accommodate either a multi-axial metal removal machine tool head, a composite tape lay-up head or a composite fiber tow head for application and compaction against the fixed tool.
The invention provides such a multiple application machine tool head system and apparatus. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.